


[Podfic] A Night Like This

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You are projecting this nonsense all over the ship.”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>    “Am I?” In the dark and in the heat of his arousal, his pupils were wide enough to render his eyes very nearly black. “Or perhaps I just projected to one particular area.”</i></p>
<p>Kylo Ren wants attention. Hux reluctantly gives it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Night Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803519) by [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/pseuds/Clarice%20Chiara%20Sorcha). 



> Cover by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:19:41

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/A%20Night%20Like%20This.mp3) (18 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/A%20Night%20Like%20This.m4b) (8.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
